


Quiet Touch

by madammayormilf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammayormilf/pseuds/madammayormilf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's a law student with a boring life, and then she meets someone at a night club who changes that. A swan queen vampire AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The loud beat of the music could be heard from a block away. Emma picked up her pace and jogged toward the door, her breath coming out in puffs that could be seen in the cold air. When she saw her friends, she smiled and waved.

“Emma!” Mary-Margaret gave her a one-armed hug, while her other arm stayed wrapped around David.

They both smiled at Emma, and she wondered how long she would have to be the third wheel tonight. Taking a breath, she smiled again and gave David a hug. “How are you guys?”

David nodded toward the club. “Excited to be an adult for the night,” he said. “Neil’s been a pain in the ass,” Mary-Margaret lightly slapped his shoulder, “Sorry, a little angel, but dad needs a break.”

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes before shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe a little bit of a pain.”

Emma winced. “Still not sleeping well?”

They both shook their heads no. David clapped his hands together. “Well, are we ready to get wasted?” Another small slap, “I mean, drink responsibly?”

Emma laughed. “Absolutely.” The club was hot and crowded. Emma shed her jacket and draped it over her arm, rolling her eyes as David jokingly whistled. They made their way to a small booth, Mary-Margaret and David pressing close together on one side, as Emma laid down her jacket and took the other seat. They chatted with each other for a few minutes, ordering drinks and catching up on lives. Mary-Margaret’s job was going well (she was an elementary school teacher) and David had just picked up another construction contract. Emma tried not to share too much, knowing that her life was anything but interesting right now. As a law student, she didn’t do much besides study and sleep. Maybe next year, after she took the Bar, she would have something new to say. As the conversation died down, Mary-Margaret and David began to whisper to each other, disappearing into their own world. Emma sighed.

“I’m gonna go get another drink!” she yelled over the music. Neither one noticed as Emma left. She walked toward the bar and sat down, the beat of the music reverberating in her head. Holding up a finger, she signaled to the bartender and ordered straight bourbon. As much as she loved Mary-Margaret and David, she hadn’t wanted to come tonight. There was only so much time you could spend with a couple so clearly in love when you were utterly and completely single. And lonely. She took a sip of the liquor, feeling the burn of the alcohol slip down the back of her throat and provide her with the slight buzz she was looking for.

“Long night?” Despite the volume of the music, Emma heard the question clearly. She turned toward the voice, eyes widening as she took in the sight of the woman next to her: brunette, olive skin, deep red lips, and drop-dead gorgeous. Emma nodded and the woman rewarded her with a small smile. She ran a finger down Emma’s forearm and softly grasped her hand before pulling up. “Let me make it better.”

Somehow unable to respond and her drink forgotten, Emma nodded again and followed the woman as she led them toward the dance floor. The space was tight as dancing bodies crowded her, but the woman kept close, pulling Emma toward her body and placing her hands on Emma’s waist. She was wearing all black, a tight sleeveless shirt and pants that looked painted on, with high-heeled boots.

The woman leaned closer to Emma, her lips grazing the shell of Emma’s ear as she whispered, “I’m Regina.”

Emma shivered and cleared her throat. “Emma,” she said, “I’m Emma.”

Regina rewarded her again, this time with a deep, throaty laugh. She moved with Emma’s body, swaying to the music, but staying close to her ear. “I saw you come in, Emma.” Emma nodded and swallowed. “You looked good enough to eat.”

Emma almost moaned at the words before remembering that they were in the middle of a very crowded dance floor. With a flash of sudden clarity, Emma considered that she had literally just met this woman who was now molded against her body. She felt Regina’s hands slide down the outside of her thighs and back up, trailing across the small of her back, then cupping her ass. Her moment of clarity disappeared, and, this time, Emma couldn’t help the low moan that escaped her throat.

For a few minutes, the only things Emma knew were the sound of the music, the feeling of Regina pressing against her, and the way Regina’s breath felt on her ear. They moved together, Regina’s hips moving in small circles as she gyrated against Emma’s hip. Emma bit her lip at the feeling, forgetting everything about her life except for this one moment in time. Her mind felt hazy, blank, and all feeling in her body radiated from the points where she could feel Regina.

Without warning, Regina stopped dancing and grasped Emma firmly by the hand, pulling her in another direction. Emma followed and was a little shocked to realize that, at that moment, she would have followed Regina anywhere. She kept her eyes on Regina’s back, reveling in the sight of her body outlined in skintight clothes, and barely registered Mary-Margaret and David, managing a weak wave in their direction at the looks of confusion on their faces.

As they left the club, Regina turned to face Emma and stroked the side of her cheek. She traced Emma’s lips with one finger, pulled her finger away, and sucked it into her mouth. Emma felt heat in the pit of her stomach, knowing that she would be at Regina’s whim tonight.

Regina removed her finger from her mouth and smiled widely, her teeth bright and her lips dark red. “Take me to your place.”

Minutes later, Emma was in the driver’s seat of her car, the mysterious woman she had met just half an hour ago in the passenger seat. She could still feel Regina’s touch on her thigh, the woman’s fingers gently massaging the muscle.

Emma cleared her throat. “Do you, um, want to stop for some food or anything?” She immediately regretted the question. The feeling of Regina swirled around her, making her mind feel light. This was completely uncharted territory. Of course, Emma had slept with women before. But the idea of taking someone home, someone she had just met, someone who had so efficiently taken control, was unnerving.

Regina shook her head and tightened her grip on Emma’s thigh. “I’m not hungry for food.”

Emma groaned, both at the feeling of Regina’s hand and her voice. This was too much. Without worrying about her safety, Emma pressed down on the gas pedal, speeding down the road toward her apartment. As she parked in the lot and Regina exited the car, Emma took a deep breath. The clarity returned and Emma, safe, studious Emma, resurfaced. She shouldn’t be doing this. It was dangerous. She didn’t know Regina. She never brought people back to her apartment, save for her friends and the occasional girlfriend, especially not after knowing them for such a short time.

Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her car door, prepared to tell Regina that she felt uncomfortable with how quickly they were moving, and to offer to drive Regina back to her house. As she did, she felt Regina’s body press against her back and hands trail down her stomach, resting against her hips. Regina’s lips pressed against her neck, kissing her lightly, before trailing up to her ear.

“Ready?”

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

Emma’s back hit the wall, but it didn’t matter, because all she could feel was Regina’s lips on hers and hands on her hips. Regina bit lightly at her bottom lip and Emma moaned. They were outside the door of her apartment and, for once, Emma didn’t care about anything: not who might be watching, not whether she should be bringing someone home she had just met, not even that she had a class tomorrow evening and hadn’t finished the readings. With another groan, Emma rubbed her hands along Regina’s sides to her lower back. Regina pulled her head back, her eyes dark and wide. She moaned, a sound that made Emma feel like her insides were shaking, but then stepped back.

  
“Inside,” Regina said, her voice thick. “Now.”

 

Emma nodded, fishing her keys from her pocket and sliding them into the lock. With a quick turn and push, they were inside. Regina smiled at Emma, pushing the door closed with her hip before turning the deadbolt. Emma ran a hand through her hair and stepped back, needing to take a moment to slow this, whatever this was, down. She gestured toward the kitchen. “Drink?”

 

Regina cocked her head and pursed her lips. “Water.”

 

Emma nodded again and walked toward the fridge, leaving Regina to look around. She knew her apartment was far from chic. Emma had a few pieces of furniture, mostly second-hand stuff. Her kitchen table had long become a study space. Books and papers were thrown across its surface, along with a closed laptop. The apartment itself was fairly small: living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. The space served its purpose, though, and, if Emma was honest with herself, she spent more time at school and the library than she did here. She opened the fridge and grabbed the cold pitcher of water. Moving over to the cabinet, she picked two glasses that weren’t chipped or covered in cartoon characters and filled them. Taking a deep breath, Emma picked up both glasses and went back to the living room. _Here we go._

 

Regina was sitting on her couch, a piece of furniture that had definitely seen better days, but Emma was not really in a position to buy a new one. She handed Regina the glass and took a sip of her own. “So,” Emma said, “what, um, what do you do?”

 

Regina took a sip of her water and put it down on the small end table. She smiled. “Well, during the day, I’m an anthropology professor. But,” she said, getting up from the couch and walking toward Emma, “I don’t really want to talk about that right now.” She paused and pulled the cold glass of water from Emma’s hand, then put it down on the table. “Do you?”

 

Emma surged forward, pulling Regina into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue – _slow down –_ rocking her hips against Regina’s body. Regina moaned and returned the kiss, gripping Emma’s sides firmly. After a few moments, Emma pulled away, breathing hard. Regina’s cheeks were flushed and her hair tousled. Emma took a deep breath. “I don’t usually do this sort of thing, you know.”

 

Regina smiled. “You’re pretty good at it for not doing,” she put up her hands and did air quotes, “ _this sort of thing_ very frequently.”

 

Emma laughed. “Well, maybe it’s an innate talent.” She rolled her eyes – _stop the small talk –_ “Or maybe I should just stop talking so you don’t realize how much of a dork I am before we move this to my bedroom.”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow and stepped into Emma’s space. She pushed a hand through Emma’s hair and leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss against Emma’s lips. Unlike the kisses from before, this one sucked all the air from the room and Emma felt her face grow warm. Regina pulled back, still close enough that she could feel Regina’s breath on her lips. “I don’t think that’s going to stop me from taking you to bed.”

 

 _Holy shit._ Emma groaned. “You’re really fucking hot, did you know that?” Regina laughed as Emma pulled her toward the bedroom. She paused outside the door and put her hands on Regina’s shoulders. “Just, wait here a second, ok?”

 

Emma opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. She turned on the light and quickly tidied the room: books stacked, clothes thrown in the hamper, stuffed animals hidden behind the dresser. _Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool._ Emma pulled open the door and held out her arm.

 

Regina moved inside and sat down on the bed. She smirked and lifted an eyebrow – _that damn eyebrow again_. “Had to hide some dirty little secrets?”

 

Emma shook her head, walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Regina. “Just didn’t want you to run for the hills at the mess.”

 

Regina turned to face Emma and kissed her neck. She trailed her lips up to Emma’s ear, kissing her ear lobe before lightly biting the flesh, then back down to her neck. “I though we already established that I don’t scare easily.” She spoke softly, her lips writing the words on Emma’s skin.

 

Emma moved. She pushed Regina down on the bed and swung one leg over Regina’s waist, straddling her body. With Regina’s warmth between her legs, Emma ground down as Regina pushed up. They both moaned and Emma pulled Regina into a deep kiss. _Calm._ Emma moved back and quickly lifted her shirt over her head, watching as Regina did the same. She immediately bent her head and put her mouth on Regina’s chest, kissing and licking the skin between her breasts. _Calm._

 

Regina groaned and surged upward, flipping Emma over and onto her back. Emma’s eyes went wide with the quick movement. _Strong._ Regina reached behind Emma’s back and deftly unhooked her bra – _guess she’s done this before –_ then slipped the straps from Emma’s arms and dropped the bra off the side of the bed. Within moments, Regina had one of Emma’s nipples in her mouth and the other between her thumb and forefinger. Emma pushed her hips up, seeking contact, and found Regina’s thigh. Regina pushed into Emma and they rocked together. _Calm, calm_.

 

Wasting no time, Regina unbuttoned Emma’s pants and pulled them down, leaving the blonde in nothing but her underwear. She trailed her lips downward, beginning at her chest and moving down her stomach. Emma pushed up, begging Regina with her body, but sighed as Regina moved her lips to the inside of her thighs. She kissed her gently, and then licked the skin, before starting to softly nibble. Emma moaned again and cried out as Regina bit the skin on the inside of her thigh. _Oh god_. She bit it harder, and Emma’s eyes widened. _Oh god._ As Regina bit her skin once more, Emma felt pain. She cried out and Regina immediately pulled her head up.

 

All it took was a look at Regina’s face, and she knew. She brought her hands to her own face and felt the skin. _Oh god. Not here. Not now._ Regina’s eyes were wide, her mouth open in shock. _Not now, not now._ Emma tried to smile, but knew that with her fangs protruding, that probably did more harm than good. She waved at Regina. “Surprise?”

 

Regina screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma could usually count on one of two types of reactions when a person found out she was a vampire. Either they looked at her like she was some sort of zoo animal before asking to be turned, or they screamed and ran very far away, very quickly. The first was, categorically, much better than the second, mostly because it seemed to raise less attention. To Emma, though, both of these reactions seemed a little over the top. She knew she wasn’t that scary or evil looking, maybe even cute on a good day, and tended to be less of a bloodthirsty fiend and more of a hermit. She had never killed anyone, didn’t know how to enthrall, and was really more of a daytime person. To sum up, Emma was less of a vampire and more of a boring law student with a propensity toward indirect sunlight and unusual drink preferences.

 

Although Emma wanted to lie to herself and say that most of her relationships had ended because of the whole  _vampire thing_ , she knew that it was more likely that she had just gotten bored. Eternity was a long time, and the thought of being with someone for all of it was unappealing. She also happened to be a workaholic and was more committed to her studies than to her love life. So she had become somewhat of a recluse, focusing on her studying in order to ignore the nagging thought that, if this is all there was, then eternity was really going to be a bummer.

 

Regardless, her main problem right now was more immediate. With a little concentration, Emma forced her face back into its human appearance. Regina stopped screaming, her mouth open in shock. Emma put up her hands in a conciliatory gesture then reached behind Regina and grabbed both of their shirts. She tried not to worry about the way Regina flinched. She quickly donned her own shirt and put Regina’s down on the bed within reach. Regina stared at her, down at the shirt, then slowly grabbed the piece of clothing and put it on.

 

“Ok,” Emma said, speaking slowly, the way one might speak to a skittish animal, “I can see you’re upset right now-”

 

Regina’s eyes widened. “Upset?” She sat up in the bed. “Upset?! Do you have any idea what it’s like to get ready to go down on a woman who turns out to be a fucking vampire?” Her voice was harsh, and Emma shrank down in the bed, a little scared of the woman in front of her. The irony was not lost on Emma. “Upset.”

 

She stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. Emma followed, suddenly acutely aware that she was not wearing pants, but stopped as Regina turned around, her finger in the air. “You know, I get one fucking day every few weeks to go out, have a little fun, maybe get laid. Just one. This,” she gestured at Emma, her hands waving wildly, “You, was not the plan I had in mind!”

 

Emma smiled sheepishly. “Well, you know how the story goes, girl meets girl, girl finds out other girl is a vampire…”

 

Regina held up her hand again, telling Emma in no uncertain terms to be quiet. “I don’t need this. I really don’t.” She walked toward the door with Emma at her heels, grabbing her purse that she had dropped on the way in before slipping her shoes back on. “Whatever the fuck you are, I don’t care. Just stay away from me.” She opened the door and left, slamming it on the way out.

 

Emma sighed. She walked to the couch and flopped onto the cushions with a frustrated groan. “This is why you don’t take home women you just met, Emma.” She laid a hand over her eyes, sincerely regretting her lapse in self-control. “Especially women who are so hot they make you vamp out during sex.” She rolled her eyes and then got up and headed toward the fridge. A few minutes later, with a mug of microwaved blood in her hands, she sat down at the table and opened her laptop.

 

As much as she tried to work, the events of the last few hours had left her unfocused. She felt the warm blood course through her body and, even though she hadn’t seen her reflection in many years, Emma knew that her cheeks and lips were becoming tinged with pink. Every twelve hours, Emma drank a mug of warm pig’s blood. The blood kept her alive (sort of) and warm, but didn’t make her heart beat.

 

With what felt like her millionth sigh of the night, Emma closed her laptop, carried her mug to the sink, and quickly rinsed it out.  _Nothing worse than blood stains on ceramic._ She made her way to her room, pausing at the foot of her bed to pick up the pair of pants that Regina had so expertly stripped off her.  _So much for keeping your cool._ Emma threw the jeans into the corner of the room and climbed into bed. She pulled the covers over her body (it was an old habit) and clicked off the light, bathing the room in darkness. It didn’t matter too much. Being a vampire had its perks: eternal life, no sunburns, and night vision.  _And, of course, the ability to repel gorgeous women in mere seconds._

 

Emma put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. The sun would be rising in a few hours, but the blackout curtains in the room would keep her safe. For the first time in years, Emma had the sudden urge to stay up and watch the sunrise, to test her strength, see how long she could stand to feel the direct sunlight on her skin before she smelled smoke and felt the sharp pain. The thought was irrational and it was gone almost immediately. Her ability to withstand the pain never changed, just like everything else in her life. Just like her.

 

Emma turned on her side and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted and she saw Regina, with her olive skin and dark red lips, and a ghostly feeling of the way her tongue had trailed across her body. As she fell asleep, Emma felt warmer than she had in decades.


End file.
